NinjasxReader preveiw
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: Read and vote, please!


**_NinjasxShy!Superpowered!Reader_**

Your POV

I ran through the ally, my (h/c) locks flying behind me. It had happened again, I had used my powers. I kept running as five men dressed in different clothes ran to the crime scene, where I had last been. I leaned against the wall in the ally, holding my breath as one ran past me. I let out a sigh, before a black one appeared from the shadows. "Why are you running?" he asked, I gasped, falling over.

"S-s-stay a-way!" I cried, hiding my face with my arms. He held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." he pulled his mask down, revealing a tanned face. He also had shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

"R-really?" I asked. He nodded, holding his hand out to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm Cole." he smiled.

(N-n-name)..." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you (Name)." he said, suddenly we heard someone calling his name.

"Cole?" a man in white walked over.

"Hey Zane." Cole smiled.

"H-hi..." I said shyly, glancing down.

"Hello, miss...?" he asked.

"Her name's (Name)." Cole answered for me.

"Hello, (Name)." Zane nodded.

"I should get g-g-going." I said, turning to leave. I didn't want these strangers to find out about my 'special talents'.

"We'll walk you home, it's getting late." Cole offered.

"N-no thanks. That, that won't be necessary." I said.

"I sense there is something wrong, do you not have a place to stay?" Zane asked. I hesitated, before sighing.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Would you like to stay with us for the night?" Cole asked.

"R-r-really?"

They both nodded, and I thought about it. No, I couldn't let them know about what I've done. Oh, but the idea of sleeping a real bed, with warmth and comfort, it was too great. I slowly nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you." I said slowly.

_**NinjasxShapeshifter!Reader**_

Your POV

I laid down in a tree near the park, in the shape of a (h/c) cat. I had almost gotten caught by the police again, so I was playing it low. Heck, if only they knew all I do to help the city. I suddenly heard an alarm go off in a nearby store, and jumped down, running over. As I dodged in an ally, I shifted into a large snake. I slithered into the store, looking around. I saw the robber, and slithered to him, grabbing onto his ankle. He looked at me, and screamed as I lunged at him, wrapping myself around him.

I looked as five men dressed in weird suits ran in. "Is that a snake?!" the one in blue shouted. I let go of the criminal, suddenly racing behind a shelf. I glowed as I turned into a big dog. I ran out, almost knocking over the white one.

"And how did that dog get here?" the red one asked.

"There's something fishy going on here. Lloyd, follow that dog, we'll take care of him." someone said, I ran faster as the green one ran out. I dodged into an abandoned building, shifting to my normal form. I wore a (f/c) t-shirt and blue shorts. My (h/c) bangs covered my (e/c) eyes as I ran deep into the building.

_**NinjasxAngel!Reader**_

Your POV

I walked through the streets of Ninjago, my eyes wide. Everything has changed since I was last here about... twenty years ago. Speaking of which, I had to find the people I was sent to guard over this time. Hm, wonder what cover I'll get this time? I suddenly felt a sense that the people I needed to protect were nearby. Which was strange, considering that all that was nearby was a few ninja fighting snakes. Wait... that's them!

I began glowing (f/c) as I shifted into my cover form. I wore a (f/c) shirt and jeans. My (h/c) (h/l) hair fell gracefully, as I blinked my (e/c) eyes. I walked over as the ninja finished battling the snakes.

"Hello." I said.

"What are you doing here?" the red one asked, eyes narrowing.

"I was just walking home when I saw you fighting those snakes." I lied.

"Where do you live?" he questioned. Sheesh, was I really supposed to protect them?

"Uh..." I trailed off.

"Do you have a home?" the white one asked.

"No, not really." I said. It was technically the truth, I just got here!

"Why don't you come with us?" the green one asked.

"What!? She's a stranger!" the red one shouted.

"Kai, she needs a place to stay." the green one argued.

"If it's not any trouble, I guess it'd be okay." I interrupted.

"Sure! What's your name?" the blue one asked.

"I'm (Name)." I smiled.

_**Plain NinjasxReader**_

Your POV

I gasped, struggling as two snakes grabbed my arms. From the looks of it, they were Hypnobrai. "Goodness, I step out of the house for one minute!" I exclaimed, kicking one.

"Ow!" he shouted, letting go of my arm. I saw a man in green running over. Finally, these things were every where!

"Hey, help me!" I shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Coming!" he shouted, quickly punching the other snake.

"Thanks." I said, before kicking a nearby snake. Several other colored figures ran over, helping fight off the last of the snakes. i suddenly saw a Fangpyre about to bite the white one. I picked up a nearby newspaper, throwing it at him. The Fangprye fell over, as the ninja turned around.

"Nice one, for a girl." the red one commented, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." I thought. I spin kicked the last one, before turning to them.

"Thanks for the help." the black one said.

"Of course," I commented, before turning to leave. "I'll see if I can help next time you're near by."

**_NinjasxHalf Serpent!Reader_**

Your POV

I walked through the streets, my strange outfit drawing attention to me. But hey, it was better than being chased and beaten. Yep, I had been unlucky enough to inherit enough snake genes that I had a little bit of each serpentine tribe in me, making me only half human. My feet and hands, which where covered in acid proof gloves and boots, could drip the same venom as the Venomari. My sharp teeth, which where covered by a (f/c) scarf, could turn someone into a snake, or heal them, depending on how I felt. My strong arms, which were hidden by my (f/c) sweater, had the same strength as the Constrictai. My (e/c) eyes would turn red when I was angry, hypnotizing whoever I was angry at. I could also turn invisible.

Yeah, it sucks to be me.

I suddenly looked up as I heard an alarm. I snapped my head towards a nearby store, before running off. Curse these new snake detectors! Several colored figures ran after me, and I dodged into an ally, focusing on turning invisible. Oh dear Overlord, why isn't it working?! They ran in, before stopping as they stared at me. "Hey, where'd the snake go?" the one in black asked.

"What snake?" I asked, pretending to be innocent.

"We chased a snake in here." the green one answered.

"I didn't see one. You must've gotten confused, and run into the wrong ally." I replied.

"I sense this woman knows more then she is telling us." the white one commented.

"Well if she is, she'll tell us eventually. Ma'am, you're gonna have to come with us for now." the one in black commented. Snap, things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, got rained in at my grandma's. Anyway, when you're done reviewing, please vote on my poll!<strong>


End file.
